Recently, with the progress of technology, the price of computer is reduced gradually. Comparatively speaking, the utilization rate of computer is popular more and more. In a general personal desktop computer, a cable connector of a newly added hardware is unavoidably inserted into a socket on the backside of the computer case, and a power connector of this newly added hardware is unavoidably additionally inserted into a power socket for supplying the required electric power.
However, the aforesaid way for adding this new hardware has the following drawbacks, wherein:
1. The computer case is typically mounted inside the computer table, and partitioned off by a board. In the process of adding the new hardware, the computer case must be moved out for insertion of the cable connector of this new hardware, resulting in the inconvenience and causing the other connectors on the computer case to fall easily.
2. The conducting wire of the new hardware is exposed to the outside so the untidiness is unavoidable when certain amounts of new hardwares are added.
3. It is not easy to operate this new hardware when the length of the conducting wire of the newly added hardware is too short. As a result, this new hardware must be located near the computer connector, resulting in the inconvenience in operating the buttons of this new hardware.
4. The connector socket of the conventional computer case cannot meet the requirement of connecting with multiple USB connectors or power connectors simultaneously, resulting in the disablement in simultaneously utilizing multiple connectors.